MSM-03C Hygogg
The MSM-03C Hygogg is a mass-produced amphibious mobile suit appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Known pilots include Mikhail Kaminsky, Andy Strauss and Gabriel Ramirez Garcia of Zeon's Cyclops Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the MSM-03 Gogg was one of the first true amphibious mobile suits, it was handicapped by several problems including being under-powered, limited armament, and poor performance on land. To address these shortcomings, the Hygogg was developed. Introduced at the end of the One Year War, this machine was designed from scratch and retained only its predecessor's basic concepts. The result was a smaller, compact, and more powerful machine equipped with an improved generator and better weaponry. Its agility and mobility in water and on land were also enhanced. Additionally, production costs were reduced due to the implementation of standardized parts, including the cockpit, derived from the United Maintenance Plan, which greatly enhanced repairs and servicing. The Hygogg's shoulder armor can flip down and its arms can be retracted to assume a streamlined form for improved underwater cruising, while an optional jet pack can be mounted on the back for short aerial mobility. Weapon wise, a pair of 120mm machine cannons are mounted in the waist, four torpedo launchers in the head, vice claws in the forearm, and its primary weapon is a pair of hand-mounted beam cannons similar to the Z'Gok series, allowing for better ranged attack. In U.C. 0096, Hygoggs used by a pirate faction had the beam cannons replaced with a pair of gatling guns. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :The beam cannons in the Hygogg's multi-segmented arms use energy capacitor (E-CAP) technology, giving it greater firepower and a much wider firing arc. ;*Gatling Gun :In place of the beam cannons, a pair of shell-firing gatling guns can be installed. Used by a pirate faction in U.C. 0096. ;*Torpedo Launcher :Four torpedo launchers are mounted in the head. The torpedoes fired can also function as anti-surface or anti-air missiles. ;*120mm Machine Cannon :Mounted in the waist, the pair of rapid-firing machine cannons uses the same live ammunition as the Zaku II's 120mm machine gun. ;*Hand Missile Unit :An optional armament mounted on the arm. Each unit contains a single missile, and has streamlined water-proof panels around it to reduce water resistance when the suit travels underwater. The panels open up when the missile is to be fired, and are blown away when the missile is launched. ;*Vice Claw :Mounted on the forearms, they are improved version of the Gogg's iron nails and can be used as simplified manipulators or as close combat weapons. The arms' new joints improved the vice claws' combat capabilities. Special Equipment & Features ;*Jet Pack :An optional back-mounted booster device used by the Hygogg and MSM-07E Z'Gok-E. This jet pack actually contains a pair of chemical rockets, which the mobile suit uses to launch out of the water and glide to a landing. It is also equipped with a searchlight. The expended jet pack is then detached and discarded. History Only limited numbers of the Hygogg were built towards the end of the One Year War. In December U.C. 0079, Zeon's Cyclops Team special forces used three Hygogg among other mobile suits to attack an Earth Federation Forces Arctic base in an attempt to destroy a prototype mobile suit. The mission failed as the prototype was launched into space before any of the Zeon mobile suits could destroy it. Some Hygogg units would survive the One Year War, and find their way into the hands of various factions in U.C. 0096. They would modify the Hygoggs with different weaponry. Variants ;*MSM-03C Hygogg Kai ;*MSM-03Cbis Hygogg ;*Hygogg Renato Brothers Custom Gallery msm-03c-handmissileunit.jpg|Hand missile unit - line art msm-03c-jetbooster.jpg|Jet Pack - line art MSM-0303Cbis Hygogg.png|Hygogg variant Msm-03c-hg-illustration.jpg|Hygogg: artwork for 1/144 Original model release (1989) by Yuji Kaida Hygogg-illustration.jpg|MSM-03C Hygogg Kampfer jaburo.jpeg MSM-03 MSM-03C.jpg|Hygogg (as MSM-03 Gogg) as featured in Gundam Carddas collectible card series Hygogg with Medea.png|Size comparison between Hygogg and Federation's C-88 Medea transport plane (from Gundam 0080 OVA) Hygogg close up.png|Front view of Hygogg, armed with a hand missile unit. Hygogg missile launch.png|Jet Pack-equipped Hygogg fires hand missile in mid-air (the writing on the missile reads "Receive My Love") Hygogg right hand missile.png|Hygogg on land, firing the right hand missile(the writing on the missile reads "Congratulation! You made a hit!") msm03c_p05.jpg|Hygogg firing the beam cannon Hygogg human shield.png|Hygogg uses a RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type as a shield and prepares to fire Hygogg malon.jpeg|Hygogg as featured in Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV Hygogg and ZnO - GBF Cameo.jpg|Hygogg Renato Brothers Custom as seen on Gundam Build Fighters hygogg-regelgu.png|Hygogg destroys MS-14J ReGelgu in Gundam Build Fighters Try piratehygogg.jpg|Pirate's MSM-03C Hygogg as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud Games Carol.jpeg|Hygogg and its pilot Carol Youngfan as featured in Sony PlayStation's Gundam Battle Master 2 video game GTBM2 - Hy-gogg.png|Hy-Gogg as seen on Gundam Battle Assault SD MSM-03C_Hygogg.jpg|SD MSM-03C Hygogg as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms_modal_unit_wp_04.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. MSM-03C Hygogg BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla OldHygog.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-03C Hygogg (1989): box art HGUC-MSM03C_101.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-03C Hygogg (2003): box art 1989HG Hygog - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-03C Hygogg (1989): Instruction manual cover HY-GOGG CUSTOM.jpeg|1/144 Hygogg Custom (non-canon) model based on 1/144 HGUC MSM-03C Hygogg, modeled by Ryu Matsuda Notes and Trivia *The design and transformation of Gundam SEED's UMF-5 ZnO is similar to the Hygogg. *A Hygogg, controlled by the Renatos, made a brief cameo in Gundam Build Fighters and was seen after destroying a ZnO. References MSM-03C Hygogg - Specifications and Designs.jpg|MSM-03C Hygogg - Specifications/Design MSM03C Hygog - ManualScan1.jpg|Hygogg - specification and information from 1/144 Original MSM-03C Hygogg instruction manual External links *MSM-03C Hygogg on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-03C ハイゴッグ